Seto's Specially Made for him Girl
by ElliaSparks
Summary: A mysterious girl, Thalia is. She is a strong girl who doesn't duel, but does play in the duel... How does that work? You'll have to read and find out how she does it, also on how she captures our business and Mokuba first with dueling second handsome cold fish, Seto Kaiba's heart. Rated M for later Lemons


So let's say that there was a female character name Thalia Carter, and she was a bad ass fighter. The only thing was... She didn't duel... But thanks to an Egyptian Goddess, even though she, herself couldn't duel, she could be played. She had an empty card on hand with her at all times, and when she was played she became a card known as the 'Blue Eyes Egg' and in three turns time the card would become the 'Blue Dragon's Mistress'. Now 'B.D.M' is a magic card, her abilities include; that when a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon is NOT on the field she can take a magic or trap card off the field a turn, (making her a continuous magic card) however when a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' is on the field whether it is her card holder's or not, she will go to the 'Blue Eyes' and raise its attack power by 300, if all three 'Blue Eyes White Dragons' are on the field then they will automatically do fusion and become "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' and it's attack power will raise by 1000 points.

Now that we have some of Thalia described! On with the disclaimer! I own nothing except the ideas of 'Blue Eyes Egg', 'Blue Dragon's Mistress' and how they work, and changes in the plot!

I also own Thalia Carter! Everything else belongs to their rightful owners! :D

Chapter 1 Thalia's POV

Chirping of the birds, and moving of the waves, while the man of my dreams walks up to me. "Hey!" I smiled at him.

"Hey..." He said coldly as always, looking down at me.

"So what do you wanna do first?" My smile got bigger and I grabbed his much larger hand.

"How about wake up?" He states as I drag him down the sand.

"Hahaha! That is cute! You think you are in a dream!" I laughed at him.

"No I'm not but you are..." He tugged back his hand and I turned to look back at him.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" I asked; confused. Then all of a sudden my body flew up and I screamed "SETO HELP!" And I slammed into the floor of my bedroom still in pajamas and my silver long hair all tangled. I blinked my eyes a few times getting the fog out of my head.

"Ahhhhh Seto help me! Ahhh please help me! Oh Seto save me!" I heard mocking coming from. The one and only... Joey Wheeler...

"Joey... Yami help you, if you don't stop mocking me this instant I will take 'Red Eyes' and flush 'Red Eyes' down the toilet!" (I love 'Red Eyes Black Dragon' do not get me wrong!) I threatened, giving him my most evil death glare.

"No please Thalia! Don't! And don't look at me with your death glare it's creepy because of your two different colored eyes!" He whimpered his dirty blonde locks moving as he cowered.

"Then... GET OUT!" I screamed and pointing my finger towards the door.

"YUGI! SAVE ME!" He hollered running down the stairs. I groaned getting up and getting dressed for the day in my school uniform; a mini-skirt that only goes to about mid-thigh, and sailor like top. I looked in the mirror and I looked at my eyes, my left eye gold, and my right eye an emerald green. I looked back at my messed up silver hair and sighed. The curls were a death trap to get out. I put the mess up in a high pony the curls laying beautifully, and I pulled two strands out just in front and above my ears and let the curls fall to help frame my face. I began to walk down the stairs to see Téa in the same uniform. "Hey Té, what's up?" I asked her.

"Not much Thalia, thank you for asking. Yourself?" She spoke in her proper voice. I groaned.

"Té, how many times have I told you to not be formal?!" She laugh at me as I grabbed my bag.

"Many, but I must, we have a quiz today on it..." I looked at her with a blank face. "Did you forget?" She asked.

"Maybe... But screw it, I'll pass I'm good at on the spot stuff." I shrugged.

"Let's head out guys." Yugi, our small guy said with a smile on his face, and walked out the door. "Classes won't wait for us!" He continued in a cheery voice. I moaned and grabbed my bag and headed out the door to "jail".

I hoped ya'll liked the first chapter! Please leave comments, criticism is always welcome! Anything to help me be a better writer! :D Just please don't hate it is my first published story (on Fanfiction)! Thanks ya'll for reading!


End file.
